


The  Empath

by orphan_account



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jungkook is an empath, a unique trait passed down through his family over centuries. The problem is that Empaths are considered a threat, even an evil spirit. Anyone with abilities are considered evil in this world. The fear of the unknown, the undefinable is easy to call evil or wrong. Because of this Jungkook is locked away, sentenced to death. Until the son of a council member sets him free, and unknowingly linking their fate!
Relationships: taekook - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The  Empath

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I have going on twitter, and decided to add it here as well. It was inspired by the “ON” BTS music video. This story is fictional but is based on a real condition that is part of a larger condition called HSP (Highly Sensitive Person). People with HSP are extremely sensitive to the world, more so than others. Because of this many (not all) who have HSP are also extremely empathic to people to the point where they themselves feel what the other person is feeling.  
> This a real condition and it happens to be a condition that I have. So instead of being scared of this, I want to share it in a way that makes it show it is not a weakness but a strength. However, in this story it is more exaggerated and more fantastical. So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Taekook are the only members used in this story!

"Jungkook, you have to stop helping people. People are going to figure out what you are!" An older woman says, her voice laced with concern.

"Noona, I know you are worried about me. But how can I not help? How can I not do nothing if I sense something?" Jungkook asks.  
"I know! I know how hard it is, but in time you learn to ignore what you sense. People here think people like us are cursed, that we are evil! They kill people like us! That's why we hide what we are!" The older woman says placing a small plate in front of the boy.

It had a small piece of meat and a small bit of bread. The usual meal they were able to afford. Jungkook never complained though, he knew how hard it was for his aunt to care for him since his parents were killed. He could sense her concerns, and did not wish to add to them.  
Instead he did his best to keep her smiling and worry free. He had taken small jobs all over town to help with expenses. The king had raised taxes again as invasion seemed a higher possibility as the days went on.

The money was used to build a larger army, and many young men had been taken away to become soldiers. No one had come for Jungkook yet, but it could happen at any time. He knew he had to be sure his aunt was taken care of.

"They could come for you any day, have you thought about what you will do? They are sure to perform a physical exam to be sure you are healthy enough to fight. What if they see the mark?" His aunt asked concern in her eyes.  
She was speaking about the mark of the empath. It was a birthmark that was well known to identify his kind. The mark was hidden on his left shoulder, so it was not visible usually. Some of his kind have endured burns to help conceal the mark, but Jungkook was special.

Physical pain for him was amplified because of this. All his senses and embathic abilities were hightened, more so than others in his family. Even though this was the case, he never let on how much he was hurting. He had to hide it, so he would not be discovered.

He was used to hiding how much her hurt by now that it was like second nature. Even his aunt was unable to sense his true emotions. He smiled at her and pushed away an concerning thoughts and tried to reassure her.  
"If they come for me, what choice will I have? I have to go. Don't worry though I will make sure you are cared for!" He said smiling at her.

She studied his face for a moment, trying to sense the truth but she couldn't. Her abilities were not very good, she had tried not to use them for so long. He took a bite of his food and went on to say how delicious it all tasted, until a soft smile formed on his aunt's face.

The day they had dreaded for so long came soon after. Two men knocked on their door asking if an young men lived in that home. Jungkook's aunt was ready to lie, and he knew this. Before she could say anything Jungkook stepped down the stairs announcing his presence.  
"There is, and I am ready to go with you." Jungkook said with a confident but soft smile on his face bowing in respect to the two men.

They escorted him, leading him to a small wagon with several other boys waiting. They looked so young and scared, Jungkook's heart hurt for them. Some of them looked as if they had tried to fight off the men who came for them, ending up with bruises and cuts on their faces.  
Jungkook could sense all their fear and anger, and it only grew stronger as he was forced to join them. He looked at all their faces and smiled at each one of them, and spoke softly telling them that everything would be alright. Something changed in them, and they felt calmness.

They didn't know how or why but most of their fear had gone, and they felt more relaxed. Soon they came upon the castle gates and we're taken to the training area for inspection. This was the moment Jungkook had to fear. A physician would examine them before they are sent for bed assignments and training.

As the boys were pulled from the wagon, some men dressed in expensive clothes walked by with a couple of younger men alongside them. They laughed and smiled as they passed. They looked like members of the king's council by how they were dressed. 

Jungkook could sense their puffed up egos and overconfidence, but one of them was different. He sensed concern and confusion. He turned to look at the group again and noticed one of the younger men looking in the direction of the wagon. 

The young man had a concerned expression on his face as he saw the young boys being pulled almost dragged by. Jungkook and the young man's eyes met for a moment, and the other turned as soon as he saw that someone had caught him looking.

The amount of worry Jungkook sensed from him was so unusual since the ones surrounding him had no concern at all. They hardly even noticed the boys that had arrived. So why was this boy different? Jungkook's eyes followed him as he was pulled away. 

Once Jungkook lookes away, the boy with the council members glances over at him again. Jungkook walks through a large double door into a dark and damp hallway leading under the castle leading toward a room with what looks like the physician and his assistant. 

Jungkook already knew what his fate was to be and with the tension he sensed from the guards around him, he knew it was going to be painful. As he waits for his turn he tries his best to keep his thoughts light, to keep himself calm. It was so hard when everyone around him was so tense.

When he was next he let out a sigh and walked toward the physician assistant. 

"What is your name?" The man asks.

"Jeon Jungkook, sir." He answers trying to seem friendly.  
"Jeon Jungkook, ok I need you to remove your shirt so I can listen to your heart beat and examine you." Said the man turning for a second as Jungkook begins to remove his shirt  
When he does some of the other boys spot it. The mark on Jungkook's back, on his left shoulder blade.  
A mark that had been heard in stories. The mark of a cursed person, an evil one. A few of the boys gasp when the mark is revealed, talking among themselves.  
The assistant turns and looks around confused, but once Jungkook turns he sees why the mood in the room has changed.  
He tries to get the attention of the lead physician to decide what is to be done. The physician sees the mark and gets a guards attention.

The guard too sees the mark and grabs Jungkook by the arm roughly and leading him away. Jungkook does not resist but the guard is very rough with him, even causing Jungkook to trip and hit his head on the floor. When he is pulled back onto his feet, blood is dripping down his head into his eyes.  
He does nothing about it, but feels the urge to cry out. The pain was so intense and he felt dizzy, but still he did nothing. This only seemed to make the guard more angry. When they arrive in the dungeon, the guard throws Jungkook into one of the cells.  
He lets out some harsh words before locking the door and walking off. Jungkook could hear the guard talking with the other guards about who he had brought in.  
"Make sure to keep him away from other prisoners, we do not know what he is capable of. He may be able to manipulate you if you are not careful. He is an empath, and we know how dangerous they can be!" He warned.  
Jungkook's eyes lifted to the bars holding him trapped in hell. With the pain increasing in his head, darkness took over as his body fell to the ground.

A soft breeze woke Jungkook as night fell. It was cold and sent a chill down his back, waking him. The pain was still bad but bearable. As he sat up his eyes opened slightly, and he went o reach for his head only to feel a different pain. He looked down to see his hands bound by ropes of thorns. The sharp pieces scraping across his soft skin, turning his olive skin red. He winced as he tried to move his hands. Why had he been bound with these? The sound of him moving alerted the guards.

They walked over with a disgusted look on their faces. Jungkook could sense their hostility toward him, and it hurt him to been thought of in with such distain.  
"You are awake then demon?" One guard said slamming against the bars, sending a horrible sound through the cell.  
Jungkook could feel his heart racing as the atmosphere became more aggressive. He was scared. Although he knew he would not be treated kindly, he did not know what to expect. These guards clearly saw him as some kind of monster.  
"We have fitted you with a little gift. Those binds will make sure you behave. The council will decide what your fate will be soon enough. Although I have not heard of any of your kind living longer than a day after being captured. So don't get comfortable." The other said.

Meanwhile, in the council room a discussion was under way to decide the fate of the empath.  
"Why are we even discussing alternative punishment when it has always been a death sentence to be such a monster." One council member shouts.  
The others spoke over each other.  
The king held his interlocked fingers to his mouth as he listened to the sound of his council bickering. He knew that he could not let the man live. It was too much of a danger. They knew too little about people with this ability, to let one live.

He stood and interrupted the discussion.  
"Have the guards learned anything?" The king asked once attention was on him.  
"The say he has resisted any forms of non-aggressive questioning. He has only spoken evil words to them since his imprisonment." One said lying.

The young noble had snuck into the council hall to hear what would be the fate of the boy he saw. When he heard the sound of his father saying these things, he could see by his father's expression that it was a lie. His heart dropped to his stomach. They were about to kill a boy who was innocent. There was no proof that he had hurt anyone. The young noble knew he had to do something. 

He knew that the guards could be bribed with wine, and he could add something special as well. The young noble slowly walked toward the dungeon where the boy was being kept. His heart was pounding. He had taken the herb mixture from his father's room and boiled it before adding it to the wine in his hands. The mixture was sweet and could easily be hidden in the fruity tasting wine. As he drew closer he took a deep breath and walked toward the two guards sitting by the occupied cell.  
When they noticed him approaching they stood and bowed to him.  
"Good day." The noble replied.  
"Good day sir, what brings you here?" One of the guards asked sheepishly.  
"My father wanted me to check on the prisoners. I thought you boys could use a drink, so here you go!" The man said handing them the bottle.  
They thanked him and as soon as he had turned and made his way to the cells, they began drinking.  
The man slowly approached the cell that held the boy he had seen. From close up he could see he wasn't a boy. Young but not as young as the others.  
Jungkook had his back slightly turned as the other man approached. He turned slightly as he sensed his presence and his emotions.  
When he saw the man and how he was dressed, he dropped his head in a now, raising his hands in front of him. The man could see the thorn ropes ripping at the other's skin. His face grew concerned. He looked to see if the herbs he had cooked had done their job. He could see the guards getting slightly tired, but not enough.

He turned his attention back to he one in the cell.  
"What’s your name?" The man whispered, checking the guards again.  
"Jeon Jungkook, sir." Was the soft reply he received.  
He turned to see two doe eyes looking back at him.  
"Can I ask what is your crime?" The man asked Jungkook.  
"I am an empath." Jungkook replied.  
Of course the man had heard the rumors and knew the claims the council was making. He thought that they were using an old taboo to have a reason to kill the boy.  
But when the rumors are confirmed, he felt suprised and slightly afraid.

Jungkook sensed the change.  
He dropped his head and did his best to smile a little.  
"Have you come to confirm the rumors?" He asks.  
The other examined Jungkook for a moment.  
"Are you dangerous? Have you hurt anyone?" He asks.  
Jungkook could sense that the other was truly sincere and concerned. But what was his reason for being there? To say he has seen of his kind in real life?

Jungkook looked back at him, with the pain making his eyes glisten. He took a deep breath before sighing.  
"I have never hurt anyone. I have only ever tried to help, if I could." Jungkook says.  
"Help how?" The other asked.  
"Can I ask who you are first and what you want with me?"  
Jungkook asked slightly annoyed.  
"My name is Kim Taehyung, I want to help you. But I want to be sure that I am doing the right thing first!" Taehyung says a little rushed.  
He could see the guards drifting off to sleep but he did not know how much time he had.  
"Wait, what? You want to help me? Why?" Jungkook asks suprised.  
"Shhhh...look, you don't seem dangerous to me. I definitely don't think you deserve to be killed if you haven't committed a crime." Taehyung says sadly.  
"My kind don't hurt people, that's like hurting ourselves. I guess you can call it a catch. If we hurt someone we feel everything they feel." This took Taehyung by surprise.  
If this was true what started all this? Why did the council start killing these people to begin with?

He realized he was lost in thought and woke himself.  
"Look you can tell me everything once I get you out of here!" Taehyung said rushing to open the cell door, with the keys he retrieved from one of the guards.  
Jungkook's eyes grew bigger seeing the cell door open.  
Taehyung rushed toward him, and reaching for the thorns wrapped around Jungkook's hands. He retracts his hand when he felt a sudden pain. He had been cut by the vines.  
"Don't touch them, they will hurt you!" Jungkook said worried.  
"But I can't leave them on you!"

Taehyung replied.  
Jungkook gave a weak smile.  
"It's ok." He replied.  
Taehyung helped Jungkook to his feet and helped him walk out of the cell and toward the exit.  
They move slowly, trying to avoid anyone seeing them. But there were many people around.

The dungeon was not far from the guard barrocks.  
"Ok, there are too many people around. Can you walk? I will tell you where to go and I will distract everyone if I can. You have to run, ok? Don't stop, run north into the woods. Ok? I'll come find you soon!"  
Taehyung let go of Jungkook before he could answer him. Looking around for the path Taehyung had told him to follow.  
Taehyung walked out and knocked over a tower of barrels stacked next to a near by wall. It caused a loud noise with people jumping out of the way.

The whole thing almost made the two boys laugh, but Jungkook rushed past and found the gate that was separating him and the outside world.  
The guards had left their post and Jungkook was able to get out just before he was seen. He ran as fast as he could toward the tree line.  
Jungkook ran feeling the weight of gravity crashing down on him. The weakness he felt was close to over taking him, but he had to keep running. He had to get away. He had to hide!  
The sight of the trees in front of him made his heart skip, they were going to be his haven.

A few more steps and he was surrounded by the trees but he didn't stop. He had to go deeper... farther...as far as his weak legs could take him.  
Once he was far enough into the scenery, he felt the sound of his heart pounding so loudly he thought it might burst. The feeling of exhaustion hit him and the world turned dark...

Taehyung had left the courtyard after he saw that Jungkook had escaped. He needed a reason to go into he woods and make sure he was ok.  
His father would not want his only son to go into the woods alone at night, so he would have to leave before sunset. His father believed the legends of those woods. That an energy existed there, an unnatural ora that could not be defined or explained.  
The people believed it was the spirits of the dead who were trapped there.  
They believed anything unexplainable was evil. Of course Taehyung did not believe in such things. So he had no fears, and decided to tell his father he would be hunting on the plain. The one right outside the city wall.  
His father warned him yet again of the evil that lied past the tree line. Taehyung shook his head pretending to listen as he strapped his gear to his horse.  
"Father I know all the stories, don't worry I will return soon!" Taehyung said mounting his horse and leaving.  
The gate was opened for him, and he took off on the vast grass land.

Taehyung soon approached the first line of trees leading into the forest. He turned for a moment to look at the wall that had kept him safe for so many years. The wall that now seemed more like a prison. He was tired of being told to hide, to be afraid. He slowly entered the tree Grove and continued with caution. His horse seemed a little uneasy, but continued with some encouragement from his rider. Taehyung searched around the area for Jungkook, but saw nothing.

What he did see was actually quite beautiful. The wooded area did not look like the stories he had heard. It did not look cursed or a place where evil spirits lived. He felt calm, and at peace here. He could not believe his fear had kept him away for so long. As he walked along a slight wind picked up pushing against him. His horse started getting restless again. He did his best to calm it, as he felt the breeze pushing him toward a small group of trees. There lying on the floor was Jungkook, unconscious.

As soon has Taehyung saw him he jumped down from his horse and ran toward him. 

"Jungkook? Jungkook! Are you alright?" He yelled holding the young man up on his lap.

He didn't see any obvious injuries, besides the ones he had received during his imprisonment. The wind again rushed against him. Taehyung squinted as the wind grew stronger through the trees. His attention was turned to a small opening in the trees. He squinted to see what looked like a lake. He tried to carry Jungkook along side it. He had difficulty but soon they both were beside the water. The sunlight made the top of the lake glisten, and soon Taehyung reached his hand into the water. This caused ripples to travel across it's surface. He wiped the water across Jungkook's face.

He wiped over the injury on Jungkook's head that still had blood on it. This caused some blood to be on Taehyung's hand as he reached back into the still water. The ripples in the water glistened more intensly as his hand entered with the blood on it. He did not notice the difference, but this time ripples coming from another direction made their way to the side of the lake where Taehyung sat. When the water crashed along the side where he sat, his eyes caught sight of it. His eyes rose to see more ripples coming toward him.

He watched carefully for a moment. Nothing emerged from the other side of the lake. He returned to washing Jungkook's face. 

"He is gravely injured." A soft voice said behind him.

Taehyung froze when heard the voice.  
A moment ago he was sure he was alone, but he had not been alone. In fact someone had been watching this whole time. Taehyung turned to see a woman looking at him from the water. His eyes grew with his surprise. He had heard stories of evil spirits living in the forest, but this was not that. She was a... Taehyung wasn't sure what she was but she did not seem evil. 

Her skin was pale like porcelain and she had long red har flowing down her shoulders. Her eyes were as clear as the water that was her home. A water nymph.  
She moved slowly through the water toward where the two men were sitting.  
"We don't have much time." She said drawing closer to them. "If we are going to help him, we need to do it soon."   
Her voice was concerned but calm. 

Taehyung was still in shock and could not think of what to say. She reached out a dainty hand and placed it on Jungkook's head.  
Taehyung turned his attention away to look down at Jungkook. He realized how peaceful and kind of beautiful he looked. 

"How uh can you help him?" Taehyung asked turning to the strange woman.  
"This lake's waters can heal him, but it takes a sacrifice as well. One you would have to be willing to pay." She said with her soft voice. 

She removed her hand and turned her eyes to Taehyung.

"Would you be willing to pay a small price for his life?" She asks.  
Taehyung looks down at Jungkook again, and even though he did not know him well he knew he wanted to help him. 

"Yes I will pay it, whatever it is." He replied.

"You will feel some pain as he is healed, and you will bear the scar for life." She warned him.  
"I will do it!" Taehyung said confidently.

The woman nodded her head and reached over to Jungkook's eyes waking him.

He slowly opened his eyes to the bright sunlight above him. He moved his head a little to see Taehyung, which made him smile a little. He continued looking around him until he caught sight of the water nymph. She looked almost like an angel. He sat up and looked back and forth between the two in confusion.

"Where am I? What's happening?" He asked confused but calm.  
He did not sense any fear or nervousness coming from Taehyung so he himself did not feel fear. 

"This woman says this lake can heal your injuries." Taehyung said smiling.  
Jungkook turned his sight to the water.  
It looked so calm and beautiful as the light of the evening sun danced along it's surface.

"You just have to enter the waters and you will be healed." The woman said.

Jungkook seemed sceptical at first, but decided to trust them.  
Taehyung stood and moved a ways away to keep his horse tied and calm, since he wasn't sure what might happen. Jungkook had walked over to one of the trees.

"Do you know what that woman is?" Jungkook asked.  
"I think she is a water nymph. I have heard stories about them, but the stories said they were evil water spirits that drown people." Taehyung replied with a smirk.  
Jungkook raised an eyebrow at this, and turned to give the lake one more look.  
"She seems to only want to help you." Taehyung said softly, "I think we can trust her." 

Jungkook nodded and walked toward the water, slowly stepping inside.  
As Jungkook entered the water he felt a rush of cold and reached his tied hands into the water. The thorns that had held him captive had gone and was replaced with a beautiful shell.  
"This is a gift. You are very special and the forest has acknowledged your gift as precious. You can use this shell to call the spirits of the forest. They will aid you in the inevitable challenges you will soon face." Said the woman with a serious tone.

"Challenges?" Jungkook asked worried.  
"Your gifts have been seen as a curse, as something only an evil spirit can poses. But you are the one thing that can save everyone. They don't know the power you hold in you, the power to unite." She continued.  
"I don't understand." Jungkook said.  
"As an empath, you feel others emotions as if they were your own. You can anticipate intent, danger. You can also give others peace, take away what pain they feel. You can also calm people, to level their emotions." She said.  
"This war. You are the key to ending it, you are the one who can bring peace. This shell can not only call the forest but can amplify your ability. End this war Jungkook before many more die." She turns to look in the direction of where Taehyung had been standing.

"He has offered to sacrifice something for your life, he will be the second thing to help end what is coming. The two of you together are the key to everything, but first you will face many challenges. You two are connected now." She says leaving.  
Jungkook watches her leave before turning again. The wind rushes past him in the direction of Taehyung and the sound of groaning and slight screams comes from the other boy. Jungkook turns quickly to see Taehyung falling to the floor.  
Jungkook steps out of the lake and runs toward him.  
"Taehyung what is it? What's wrong?" Jungkook asks frantically.  
"Ah it's burning!!! It's burning!!!" Taehyung cries holding onto his neck. Jungkook slowly moves Taehyung's hand away to see what was causing the pain.

As the pain subsided it becomes more clear what had happened. Jungkook looks closely softly running his finger over the area. He was calming Taehyung, and taking some his pain away.  
Taehyung let out several hard breathes as his heart slowly stopped racing. Under Jungkook's fingers was a mark. Thorns etched into Taehyung's skin. As Jungkook examined it, it looked like the thorns that had been wrapped around his hands.  
"What is it?" Taehyung asked.  
"It looks like thorns." Jungkook replied.  
"What?" Taehyung said reaching to feel it.

His skin felt smooth, almost like nothing was there. He stood and walked over to the water and looked down at his reflection. It looked almost like he was branded, but more elegant.  
He didn't understand what this meant. He turned to Jungkook with a confused look.  
"She says that we are connected. That it will take both of us, to stop the war that's coming." Jungkook replied as he walked up to Taehyung.  
"The king has been preparing for the invasion for weeks. He has created one of our largest armies. How can we do anything?"

Taehyung asks concerned.  
"I don't know but she said it's up to us. I just don't think the king or the council will listen to me. They will drag me away and kill me for sure this time." Jungkook said sadly.  
"Jungkook I won't let them take you ok? But maybe we should have a plan."  
Taehyung replied.  
"Maybe I can talk to my father, explain what happened while we were here. He does not know the truth about this forest just like I didn't. Maybe if he knew he would believe me that you are not a thereat." Taehyung said.

"It is possible. Maybe when he has seen the mark left on you he will believe. I know of nothing that can make such a mark." Jungkook answered examining the mark again.  
He slowly lifted his hand and reached to touch the mark on Taehyung's neck again. This time when his fingers touch the thorns on Taehyung's neck he feels a surge of energy. A flash of light in his mind causes him to flinch. He pulls his hand away, his heart racing.  
"What was that?" Jungkook asked scared.  
"I don't know!" Taehyung answered equally suprised.

Jungkook slowly placed his hand along Taehyung's neck again feeling a surge pulling on him and the flash of light again.  
Images began flashing through his mind, too many to focus on. He tried to focus on one image, one moment. It was as if he could see Taehyung's memories. Jungkook removed his hand with tears flowing from his eyes. Taehyung looks at him tears in his eyes as well.  
"I think I saw...your-your memories." Jungkook said.  
"I think I did too." Taehyung replied.  
They both let out a small laugh as the air between them started feeling a little awkward. After their connection there was a lingering feeling. A closeness that they had not felt before. They had literally seen into eachother's mind.

They sit in the grassy field next to the lake for a short while without saying a word to each other. This whole situation was all a little much to understand. 

"So what should we do? It's starting to get dark. You need to return to the village soon before someone comes looking for you." Jungkook says a little concerned.

"I know. I'm sure my father will have men looking for me when darkness hits, but I can't just leave you here." Taehyung said worried.  
"Well, I should be fine. The forest spirits seem to be protecting me. I think I will be safe for now until you can return." Jungkook replied with a small smile.

Taehyung still looked concerned. Jungkook was right, for some reason the forest was connected to Jungkook. He could sense that he would be safe here, but it didn't stop him from worrying. He didn't know why he was so worried about this empath, that he had only just met. There was just something about him, his calmness and kindness that seemed to radiate from him. His innocent eyes full of Hope seemed to only see the good in everyone. No resentment was felt toward the village who had shunned and tried to kill him.

How could so much goodness exsist in one person? How could someone who has been through so much pain still be so light and carefree sitting across from him. He watched Jungkook taking a deep breathe and looking toward the clear blue sky. Taehyung thought he had never seen anyone who looked so peaceful before, it made him smile slightly. He felt calm just watching Jungkook look like a little kid watching his surroundings. It was really cute actually. He turns away as he sees Jungkook lower his head.

He didn't want Jungkook to catch him staring. He cleared his throat and looked down at his hands.   
"Taehyung." Jungkook said softly.  
His voice was so soft and melodic.   
"Hm?" Taehyung said looking up at the other.  
"The sun is starting to set, you should go now." Jungkook said.

Taehyung did not want to leave Jungkook alone with nothing. He walked over to the pouch hanging on his horse. He removed it and handed it to Jungkook.  
"There is some food inside and a knife." Taehyung said. "I know you probably don't want the knife but if someone comes looking for you, at least you can defend yourself properly."

Jungkook gave a small smile. 

"Thank you Taehyung." Jungkook replied looking up at Taehyung.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Taehyung asked once more.

Jungkook smiled and stood. He focused his energy on one thing, making Taehyung stop worrying. He instinctively reached for the mark on Taehyung's neck and lightly touched. Taehyung could feel a pull of emotion and then it's as if the waves of emotions he felt fell silent. 

"Did you just?" Taehyung asked surprised.

He hadn't actually seen or felt Jungkook use his ability yet. 

"I just helped you calm down. I don't want you to worry!" Jungkook replied removing his hand.  
"Usually people don't notice I am helping calm down but because of the mark you seem to sense it."   
Jungkook said a little confused.

Jungkook and Taehyung walked together to the edge of the trees where they said goodbye. Jungkook felt calm here, but sad to see Taehyung go. Taehyung mounted his horse and turned to say a last goodbye and rode away toward the wall. The wall that would now separate Jungkook from anyone who could help him, Taehyung thought. It was so strange how protective he felt for the other, he could not understand this feeling. Why did he care so much about this stranger?

As night began to fall, he had reached the gate. The gate doors slowly opened for him, and several guards were standing inside the entrance. He had done his best to cover the mark so as not to alarm anyone, and nervously bowed his head as he entered.  
"Taehyung what are you saying?" The council man, Taehyung's father asked after Taehyung tried to explain what had happened that day.

"You helped that devil escape?"  
His father's voice grew louder and more angry.

"How could you do this? You could be hung for this! My own son, a criminal?! This will not do! You will tell me where that boy is!" The older yelled. 

Taehyung had not gotten to the part about what had happened in the forest. With the way his father was reacting, he could not think of a way to bring it up without revealing where Jungkook was hiding. He unconsciously reached for his neck. He rubbed it softly without thinking, and his father's eyes were drawn to his actions. He turned his head to see a small mark leading further down into his son's shirt.

"What is that on your neck?" He asked walking toward him.

Taehyung had dropped his eyes before and had not noticed his father's movement until it was too late. He felt his firm hand pull at the fabric of his shirt revealing his new mark. Taehyung was surprised by the action but not by his father's reaction. His father's eyes grew wide and he looked at his own hand like he had been infected.  
"What is that?" He asked in disgust.  
"It is not contagious, it is just a mark. A reminder." Taehyung said tears filling his eyes.  
The look on his father's face pained him so much.

"Get out! You need to leave! I will give you time to get away before the king finds out and has you locked away. Just go!" His father said sharply.  
"But father! I need your help, the village needs to know what I learned. I can help stop this war."

Taehyung said pleading. His father moves further away from him shaking his hand at him. He looked like he was trying to not even breathe in the same air as Taehyung.  
A tear fell from Taehyung's eye as he realized he was an outcast now as well. He wiped the tear away.  
"If our village is destroyed because of your prejudice and ignorance, there will be nothing left to protect. We will have nothing left. I hope you realize all you are losing, not just your son but everything will be gone."

Taehyung said harshly turning and leaving his childhood home for the last time.  
Night had fallen and it was deep into the late hours. Taehyung went to their storage room and collected anything he could fill his bags with. He wouldn't be returning for a while. He prepared his horse and left. The guards at the gate reminded him of the dangers of venturing out at night .  
"I have an important visit to make on behalf of the king, and it is urgent so I must leave now." Taehyung replied.  
They bowed and opened the gate for him.  
As he reaches the hill beyond the wall that was high enough to see into the village, he took one last look before riding toward the tree line of the forest.

The cool night air sent a chill down Taehyung's spine, but he continued forward. Entering the forest and the moon light broke through the branches above revealing a small path. A path probably created over time by animals traveling the same direction. He moved forward slowly listening carefully to the soft sounds of the forest. He could not recall the way to the lake. He had stumbled upon it last time, and did not recall how he had even found it. Again he reached for his neck rubbing it nervously and searching around him. Not long after he heard movement coming from ahead.

His horse started getting nervous and tried to turn and leave the way they came. Taehyung tried to calm it while still searching for the source of the sounds. The horse soon relaxed. Taehyung decided to unmount and equipped himself with his knife just in case.  
"You won't need that." Said a voice.  
Taehyung's heart began to race, and he took a step back squinting. He tried to make out the dark figure in the distance.

Soon it was close enough and the moonlight reveals who the speaker was.

"Oh God Jungkook! Don't do that! I could have hurt you!" Taehyung said letting out a sigh of relief.  
The moonlight bounced off Jungkook's face which was flawless.  
Taehyung felt his heart skip a beat for a second. That was a weird feeling, he thought to himself. He couldn't explain why he felt such a thing, but he shook it off.  
"What has happened? Why have you come back already?" Jungkook asked worried reaching out and stroking the horses head.  
"I went to my father, he would not let me explain after I told him I had let you go." Taehyung said feeling defeated.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Taehyung." Jungkook said feeling guilty.  
"He saw the mark and was afraid of me, he told me to leave. So I came here, I actually could not think of anywhere else I could go." Taehyung said running his hand down the horses neck.  
Jungkook looked up at him for a moment with his stomach in knots with the guilt he felt. It was because of him that everything in Taehyung's life had fallen apart. He had to make it right some how.

Taehyung turned to see the sad look on Jungkook's face. His own face softened at the sight.  
"Oh, do not blame yourself! I am sorry, I did not mean to make it sound like this was because of you. It was my choice, ok?" Taehyung said reassuringly.  
Jungkook let a small smile creep into the corner of his mouth.  
"Well, I am not sure how we are gonna make it through all this, but it seems fate has a plan that it's just not sharing yet." Taehyung said with a small chuckle.  
Jungkook smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Fate has a way of leading us down the right path when we seem the most lost. I think these things are all happening for a reason, even if it's too hard to see the whole picture right now." Jungkook replied.  
Taehyung didn't really believe in fate, he was being sarcastic before.

But he could tell Jungkook really did believe in such things. How could someone who has only known sadness and hardship believe that fate was real.  
To him it seemed like if fate was real, then Jungkook should hate fate for the life he has had to endure. He became lost in such thoughts, but was pulled back to reality when Jungkook spoke again.

"Well, you are welcome here. Although since I have only been here for a short while I am not exactly sure where we can rest for the night. The forest seems mostly safe so we may be able to rest in the meadow by the lake." Jungkook replied leading the way.

Taehyung was nervous about being in the forest at night. He wasn't sure what to expect. They had already met one of the forests more mystical creatures, and he was sure she was not alone.  
When they passed the last tree they came upon the meadow where they had been earlier that day. It looked even as beautiful as it did during the day. Not with the light from the moon bouncing off the water illuminating the surrounding area.  
It was beautiful.

Taehyung pulled a blanket from off his horse, and a second one and offered it to Jungkook.  
It was a cool night, but not cold. He figured they could be used as something to lay their head on.  
They both later down looking up at the night sky.  
"Jungkook?" Taehyung began.  
"Hm?" Jungkook hummed still looking up at the sky.  
"Do you really believe in fate?" Taehyung asked.  
"Why do you ask?" Jungkook asked turning to face Taehyung.  
"Well, you have been through some pretty bad things recently Do you really feel it was your fate to endure such pain?" Taehyung asked sincerely.

Jungkook turned back to watching the stars, with a smile forming.  
"My mom always spoke about fate when I was young. She believed that we are all here for a reason. I would asked her what she thought her reason for being here was. She would always say, that she was here to bring me into the world. So that I can live and help others. I kind of thought she just said that because she was my mom and that's what mother's do. But when she was killed, I hated her words. Because if what she said was true, then my fate was to live a life without her. That thought made me hate fate, and myself.  
I was still young when they were killed so all I felt was sadness and guilt, but later my aunt told me that my mother really believed I was born for a reason.  
My mother told her that I was special, more powerful than others in our family. She knew I was born to be more, to do more. As I got older, I realized maybe there was a reason. Why else would I be here? Why else would my gifts be stronger if not for a reason? I don't know what that reason is, maybe the water nymph is right. Maybe not but I feel like everything will make sense soon." Jungkook replied, turning to smile at Taehyung.

Soon sleep overtook the two and they were both in a deep peaceful sleep.  
The next morning Taehyung could feel the warmth of sun rays falling on his face. Light danced through the leaves over his still closed eyes waking him. He opens his eyes slowly squinting at the bright light, blinking trying to clear his vision. A few moments of doing this and realized he had ended up sleeping on a random wood log. He must have moved in the middle of the night and not realized it. 

That would explain the pain in his head from sleeping on such a hard surface. He pushed himself up and closed his eyes again rubbing them. Next he noticed that Jungkook was not there. He looked around for him and didn't see him near by. Taehyung stands brushing off his pants still searching. He walks a little ways around the high grass surrounding the lake to find Jungkook sitting against a near by tree. He stops as soon as he sees him, because he could swear his heart stopped.

Jungkook looked almost like an angel. His face had this soft glow around it and his eyes were glistening in the sunlight. Taehyung realized that for some reason Jungkook had a weird effect on him. He was one of the most stunning people he had ever seen.

It was a few moments later that he realized how long he had been watching the other, and turned away. He cleared his throat and was about to walk toward the other when a loud sound shook through the trees. Taehyung turned quickly to the direction from where the sound had come, and another sound came rumbling through the trees sending birds rushing to the sky. Jungkook ran toward him and stopped when he was next to him.  
"What was that?" Jungkook asked.  
"I don't know, but I don't think it's good!" Taehyung replied.  
They looked at eachother and nodded before running toward the end of the forest to see what was happening. More thundering sounds crashed against them as they ran through the trees.

When they reached a tree along the field just outside of the forest line, thousands of soldiers could be seen coming down the fat off hill. There canpolts slinging rocks into the village over the great wall. Taehyung felt As if the breathe was knocked out of him by the sight he saw. His home was being destroyed right before his eyes. Jungkook looked on in horror as he heard screams coming from the villagers inside the wall.

He felt his heart break thinking his only remaining family was possibly gone, and he didn't get to say goodbye or be with her in these moments. He felt the tears falling from his eyes and he did not stop them.  
"What do we do?" Taehyung asked frantically.  
Jungkook did not answer him, but just watched as soldiers shot arrows engulfed with flames shoot their weapons over the wall. What could they do? They were two against thousands.  
"Jungkook? We have to do something, that is our home! Those are our people!!" Taehyung yelled over the thundering sounds.  
"What can we do? It's two against thousands!!" Jungkook replied falling to his knees sobbing.

Taehyung looked down at him and realized how insensitive he was being. He kneeled next to the other and rested his hands on the other's shoulder turning him so they were facing each other.  
"I know you are hurting right now, I am too but we have to do something. We are out here, we can see everything. We need to get a message into the wall!" Taehyung said. 

He stood and began studying the formations and as much as he could about the enemy. There was still hope, and he was hanging on to it.  
"I know what we need to do!" Taehyung said.  
Jungkook looked up at him wondering what plan he had come up with.  
"We need to get a message inside. I have my bow and arrow. If I can wrap a paper around the arrow I can get a message inside the wall." Taehyung said.

Jungkook looked at him confused.  
"How are you going to shoot an arrow from this distance, it will never make it!" Jungkook argued.  
He had a point, but it was all he could think of.  
Jungkook thought for a moment and when he realized what he needed to do, he turned and looked at Taehyung apologeticly.  
He finally realized what he was meant to do, how he would save everyone. He reached out his hand to move some of Taehyung's hair from his face. This was his way of saying goodbye.

Taehyung felt what Jungkook was doing and turned to him a little surprised. Jungkook smiled and stood. Taehyung was confused but saw Jungkook walking out of the forest and tried to grab him. Jungkook reached out and placed his hand on Taehyung's mark, with a surge of energy he pushed Taehyung back enough to walk out onto the field. He turned for a moment and mouthed the words "I'm sorry", before turning and walking further onto the field.

He took the shell he was given by the water nymph and placed it to his lips. With a deep breathe he blew into he shell causing a sound to radiate through the air and soon all became quiet. The soldiers that had been attacking the wall grew silent turning to the direction of the sound.

One of the generals yelled an order to a couple of the soldiers and they made their way toward the boy. Taehyung hid behind the trees, heart pounding. What is he doing? He thought. Jungkook did not run, but stood his ground. The soldiers grabbed him and pulled him toward the large field of soldiers. Jungkook turned his head to catch sight of Taehyung long enough to shake his head "no". He did not want Taehyung to help him, he wanted him to get to the wall and help their people.

The soldiers pulled Jungkook up to the general and pushed him down to his knees. Jungkook squinted in the light to try and see the general's face.  
"Who are you?" Came the general's voice.  
"My name is Jeon Jungkook! I am a look out, that was ordered to keep watch for an invasion and warn my village of your arrival!" Jungkook lied.  
He could see the furrowed brows of the general.  
"Take him to the admiral! Tell the others to prep the camp!!!" The general yelled.

Jungkook was pulled to his feet and dragged to the direction of another man, who he assumed was the Admiral. The older man looked Jungkook over and let out an entertained sigh.  
"You are the look out? You look more like a slave!" He said harshly.  
"I am a criminal. They knew as soon as I have the warning I would be captured and killed. This is my punishment for my crimes." Jungkook said calmly.  
The Admiral gave out a huff, and turned signalling the soldiers to bring the boy to his personal tent.

Once inside Jungkook's hands and legs were tied and he was seated in front of the Admiral for questioning. 

"Admiral!" Said a soldier entertaining the tent.  
"What is it?" He replied annoyed.  
"Sir we have caused significant damage to north side of the wall sir, do we continue with the attack?" He asks.

"No have the first marksmen stand post and prepare the camp. We have taken them by surprise and have to scrble to prepare their counter attack, which is weakened by now." Says the Admiral dismissing the soldier.

The older man drops down on a chair behind a table full of scrolls.  
"So you are a criminal? What crime did you commit?" He asks Jungkook.  
"I was a theif." He replied.  
The general laughed.

"Well theif, it looks like you will get death after all." He said laughing a little.

Meanwhile, Taehyung had watched Jungkook being dragged away and was beating himself up for not stopping him. He remained by the tree line trying to figure out what to do now.  
As he was thinking to himself he noticed a soldier was scouting along the edge of the forest. Taehyung watched him careful and when he realized he was alone he grabbed him. He knocked him out and decided to steal his uniform and weapons.

He needed to get closer to the wall, and this was his only way. He used some rope the soldier was carrying and tied him up, also covered his mouth with a ripped piece of fabric. Once he was finished, Taehyung waited for the right moment. As evening fell and the night was drawing near Taehyung knew this was his best chance. With fatigue and unfamiliarity with the area taking its toll on the enemy, he knew this was his chance. He could use the darkness to hide himself.

He let the night come and he started toward the wall. He started slowly so as not to catch anyone's attention. The soldiers who did see his figure did not question him. They were drinking and being loud and Taehyung snuck past the last few soldiers who had become too engulfed in their drink and eating to notice anything.

Taehyung reached the gate and tried to see through the small crack. The guards were heavily covering it with weopons drawn. He tried to get their attention, and once he had, they opened the gate long enough to pull him in before shutting it again.  
Taehyung was thrown to the floor and weapons were drawn. He removed the fabric covering his head to reveal who he was. Once the guards had realized who he was, the dropped their weapons and helped him to his feet.  
"Young Sir Kim! What are you doing?" One asked him.  
"Look we don't have time to discuss everything. I need to see the king, now!" Taehyung said urgently.  
They bowed their heads and lead him toward the castle.

Taehyung had never met the king in person before. The king was authoritive and seemed wise from the times Taehyung had snuck into the council meetings, but he was young. Now that the time had come to meet the king, he felt his nerves getting the best of him. He was not sure the king would believe everything he needed to say. As he enters a large room with a strategic map set out on a near table, and the king sitting with his hand to his head.

He was clearly stressed, which made Taehyung regret this whole plan for a moment. That was until the image of Jungkook being dragged into the enemy camp popped into his head.  
"Your majesty, this council man's son has some information on the enemy." Said the guard.  
The king raised his head quickly to look at who had come. He nodded his head to let Taehyung in and dismissed the soldier.  
Once they were alone, he turned to Taehyung with an exauhsted expression.  
"What do you know?" He asks weakly.

"I do not know much, but I have seen their weapons. They have similar weapons to us, but also the stone launchers which they used to take us by surprise. They are large in number but only by a small amount." Taehyung pauses before continuing.  
Should he tell the king about Jungkook and his abilities?...he knew the king would not like it but as much as he would hate it, they need Jungkook.

The king watched waiting for him to continue.  
"We have something else too." Taehyung said pausing again.  
"And what is that?" The king asks.  
"An empath." Taehyung said confidently.  
The king's eyes look suprised.  
"Are you the one who helped him escape?" The king asked getting angry.  
"Yes." Taehyung replied feeling the guilt boil inside him.  
The king's anger grew and was about to speak, but Taehyung was going to say what he needed.

"Yes I released him. I released him because he was an innocent. He had not harmed anyone, he had not stolen, he had not committed any other crime then being born different. He had only helped people, and that was all. You all damned him before knowing who he was. He is the thing that can save us all, and you will allow some superstition or prejudice deny you from success.  
Because the only way we all make it out alive is with his help!" Taehyung snapped back. 

The king's eyes widened.  
"What do you mean?" He asked relaxing a little.  
"I have been to the forest, the dark forest. The one we all fear, only because we don't know what's inside. It is full of amazing creatures, and one of them told me that Jungkook is our only hope. His ability is unique and more powerful than others in his family. He can not only sense emotion but he can even suppress it in others. He can control the emotions, and that could be the thing we need. She also gave him a conch she'll that can amplify his ability with it's sound. If he can draw the attention of the enemy camp, he could convince them to stop attacking and leave." Taehyung explained.

"Or he can turn his power against us, especially after what happened to him here." The king replied.

"He wouldn't use his power against us. He doesn't want to harm anyone, he has one of the purest souls I have ever seen. He feels no resentment toward our people, he wants to help us even after all that was done to him. Please your highness, we need to get him out of there!" Taehyung said pleading.

"Why are you pleading for his life?" A voice from behind said.  
The king and Taehyung turned to see Taehyung's father entertaining the room.

"Father..." Taehyung said suprised.  
"Your highness I apologise for my son's behavior! He has clearly been manipulated by that demon to come here." His father said bowing to the king.  
"He seems to believe this boy can help us." The king says.  
"Please your highness, my son was trapped in the dark forest with a demon for days, he is not well." His father replied.  
"How is he unwell?" The king asked.  
Taehyung's father paused and remembered the mark. He walked toward his son pulling down the fabric around his neck to show the mark.

"That monster did this to him!" He yelled almost comically.  
The king focused on the mark.  
"How did this mark appear on you?" The king asked Taehyung.  
Taehyung took a deep breathe.  
"Jungkook didn't do this to me. A water nymph did. I was trying to save Jungkook's life but I needed to offer something in return. The thorns that had bound him here were burned into my flesh. But it also binds me and Jungkook together, and I can sense him now." Taehyung admitted

His father looked surprised. He ha don't let Taehyung explain the mark until now. The king looked curiosly at the boy in front of him.  
"This mark connects you to Jungkook? How?" The king asked.  
"I am not exactly sure. He is able to sense my emotions stronger and when he touches it he can help manage them. Outside of these small things we had not time to fully test." Taehyung replied.

"You and that thing are connected?" His father said disgusted.  
Taehyung ignored his father's comment focusing on the king.  
"Can you communicate with him?" The king asked.  
"I am not sure, I have not tried. I can sense him a little, but that is all. He feels peaceful... accepting..." As Taehyung focused on Jungkook, he felt a chill run down his spine.  
It was a weird feeling. Almost like Jungkook had accepted his fate, a prisoner of war.

The pain Jungkook felt as the fist but his ribs went almost unnoticed after the hours of beatings he had endured. The pain was turning to numbness. He did not fight back and he did not say a single word through the hours of beatings.  
"You will break eventually and tell me what I want to know theif. You won't last much longer in your current state. There is a fire inside you, but it only will help you for so long. So tell me, what is their military size and ability?" The Admiral said, his patience growing thin.

Jungkook again said nothing. He took a deep breathe the best he could, but he was sure his ribs were broken now.  
"You really insist on staying silent? What are you trying to protect behind that wall?" The admiral asked kneeling down grabbing Jungkook's face roughly.

He let out a sadistic laugh while patting Jungkook's roughly.  
"No matter, when dawn arrives we will throw whats left of you at their feet along with a message. That no plans of resistance will be enough to stop me!" The older man said confidently.

Jungkook weakly raised his head to look at him. There was so much inside him that wanted to burst out and fight back, but then he would learn nothing. You see when someone thinks they have already won, they like to brag about their power and plans.  
That is exactly what Jungkook was hoping for. Because even though he had to withstand this pain, the man torturing him had a big mouth. He gave Jungkook just enough information that could prove an advantage to his own people.

As the sunlight began to shine over the hills, Jungkook was grabbed and dragged to the gate that was the entrance to his village. His hands were tied and he was forced to kneel while his hands were tied to two of the posts in front of the gate. 

The sun rose, the warmth hitting the back of Jungkook's neck casting his shadow onto the dirt ground in front of where he knelt. His breathes were shallow and short, he felt his body grow weary. The admiral though gathered many men behind him standing in front of the gate.

The guards prepare to be ambushed behind the gate. Word was sent to the king, and soon he joined them to observe the commotion at the gate. One of the soldiers blows a horn to get the attention of the king, and the admiral moves forward sitting a top his horse.

The king gathered himself and some members of the council, to the look out towers that had a view over the wall. Taehyung had waited bellow, not sure if it was his place to join the king. 

"Your highness, it is good to see you were not injured during the unfortunate introductions yesterday! I am here to return your trash. This...trash says he was a lone scout, and he proved to be little use to me. So I am happy to return him to you, a little less perfect then when he was found but that could not be helped." The Admiral said with a smirk.

The eyes of the king and the others turned to see Jungkook tied before the gates. Taehyung had heard the words and had rushed toward the gates to try and see what the others were looking at. Through one of the cracks in the gate, he caught sight of Jungkook. 

Panic set in, and he looked to the king looking for permission to open the gates. He motioned for the guards to wait. 

"We are willing to discuss a truce of you are so willing, if you are willing to cease your attack until an agreement can be met!" The king yelled in response.

"Shall we meet at noon then?" The Admiral asked.  
The king nodes in agreement.  
"Very well, we will cease any further attacks until we have met." 

The Admiral and his soldiers departed, and when it was clear of threat the king allowed the guards to open the gate. Taehyung waited anxiously for the gates to open, and rushed through them as soon as they were.

He rushed to where Jungkook was tied, kneeling in front of him and trying to check his condition.  
"Jungkook?" He said softly. "Jungkook? Are you all right?"  
Jungkook was slipping in and out of consciousness, but he opened his eyes long enough to give Taehyung a small smile.  
"Taehyung." He replied weakly before his body went limp.  
"Jungkook? Jungkook?!" Tae said anxiously reaching his hands to Jungkook's face trying to get him to open his eyes. 

"Guards come and cut him down quick!" Taehyung yelled.  
They did quickly and Taehyung put one of Jungkook's arms around his shoulder and lifted him. He paused for a moment to look up at the council members, and saw his father looking at him with anger and disgust before turning away.

Taehyung drops his head, and helps bring Jungkook inside with the gates closing behind them.

Jungkook is brought to the physician as quickly as Taehyung could carry him. The doctor quickly examined Jungkook's injuries before realizing who he was.  
"This...this...is that empath..." He said pausing moving his hands away.

Taehyung looked up at him tears filling his eyes.  
"What? Why are you stopping? Is he going to be ok?" Taehyung asks his voice cracking a little.  
The doctor takes a step back, and at that moment the king enters with his personal guard following behind.  
He looks Jungkook and the doctor.  
"What is his condition?" The king asks.

"Your highness...um...I have not completed my examination..." The doctor says stuttering.  
"And why not?" The king asks annoyed.  
"Well your highness....it seems this man is an empath..." The doctor says awkwardly.  
"This man is in critical condition, and had been captured and tortured by our enemy. He is one of my people, and you will help him. Do you understand me?" The king said angry.  
The whole room fell silent. 

The doctor nodded quietly and continued the examination with the king remaining to observe. Jungkook's shirt was removed and revealed severe bruising all over his chest and back.

The doctor examined each bruised area for any internal injuries. When he was finished and Jungkook was dressed again he spoke.  
"He has several broken ribs and a lot of bruising, but I do not see any serious injuries. He should recover fully." The doctor said bowing his head to the king.

"Have him brought to the castle. He will remain there until he has fully healed." The king said looking toward his guard, who helped Taehyung pick up Jungkook leading him to a wagon.  
He was too heavy to carry. Taehyung climbed into the back of the wagon lifting Jungkook up with the help from the guard. He sat and gentle laid Jungkook down half on his lap.

He looked down to check on the boy laying on him, but it only hurt him. He had thought Jungkook was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen, and now his face was red and purple.  
It broke his heart to see him this way, and he felt anger toward that Admiral and even his father. He felt guilty and so many other things, that his heart ached.

The image of his father looking at him flashed into his mind over and over. He had never felt that level of disappointment from his father.  
Taehyung had always been a good song, and was happy to follow in his father's foot steps. But seeing the man his father really was, made him feel sick to think he ever wanted to be like him.

He also didn't know why or when he grew so attached to the boy in his arms.  
He realized that maybe it was a little unusual for him to have such a strong emotional connection to someone he barely knew.  
Something about the boy drew him in and maybe it was because Jungkook didn't pretend, bit was genuine and open. Maybe it was his eyes that were wide and looked at the world in wonder and smiled, that made him so welcoming.  
Maybe it was his unending kindness even after all that has been done to him. Maybe it was that he seemed to light up at the smallest thing, which Taehyung found so facinating. He felt this need to protect him, because the boy was just too good.  
As Taehyung watched the boy, Jungkook began to move and open his eyes slightly.  
"Taehyung..." He said with a soft smile.  
This made Taehyung smile so big and let out a sigh of relief.  
"Jungkook. Don't worry you are safe now!" Taehyung replied.  
Jungkook nodded and closed his eyes again.  
The sight of Jungkook waking and saying his name made his stomach flutter and made him so happy. Soon Jungkook was settled and resting, and the council and the king were debating the best way to proceed.

Taehyung sat quietly listening to the older men go back and forth like he had several days ago. He had already told the king everything he knew, and they still had not been able to learn anything from Jungkook yet.  
He had not been awake since they had placed him in his room. Taehyung wasn't sure what more he could do there, so he decided to spend his time sitting with Jungkook until he woke.

He slowly opened the door to the room and peeked inside to see Jungkook still asleep. He sat in the chair next to the bed and examined Jungkook's face and reached a hand over to brush some of Jungkook's hair away from his eyes.

He let out a sigh and looked down at Jungkook's hand. He battled within himself if she should reach out and take it. The longer he thought the more knots he felt in his stomach. He heard Jungkook shifting and smiled at the faces he made as he slept.

How could he look so happy and carefree as he slept? Taehyung didn't know why he thought Jungkook looked so sweet as he slept even in his condition. He felt pulled to him. At times he thought perhaps it was the mark on his neck that had some kind effect on him.  
Taehyung didn't know what to think a out his feelings for the empath, but he knew he was going to help him and protect him from now on. He gave in a took Jungkook's hand in his own, and watch a smile form on the other's face. 

Taehyung hadn't realized how tired he was, but soon his eyes grew heavy and he had fallen asleep laying his head on Jungkook's bed. Not long later Jungkook woke to see the sleeping boy holding tight to his hand. He smiled and reached over with his free hand to run his fingers through the other's hair. Gently to be sure not to wake him, but it did wake him and soon Taehyung's sleepy eyes grew. He smiled feeling relief that Jungkook was finally fully awake and seemed ok.  
"You're awake!" Taehyung said happily.  
"Yeah! Um... where am I exactly?" Jungkook asks.  
"You are in the castle. The king said you should stay here to recover." Taehyung said.  
Jungkook's eyes grew wider as he looked around. He felt suprised but also a little panicked. Why was he in the castle? Was he going to be arrested again? Sent to that place again?  
Taehyung watched him, and realized that he was afraid. He held his hand tighter which caught Jungkook's attention.  
Looking down he hadn't noticed Taehyung had been holding his hand. He felt a light blush fill his cheeks.  
"Don't worry Jungkook. I told the king everything, and I think he wants your help. No one will hurt you! I won't let them." Taehyung said lowering his head feeling a little nervous.

"Thank you." Jungkook said smiling softly. "Thank you for helping me."

Taehyung smiled shyly and dropped his gaze. There was a silence in the room after that, and Taehyung had still not let go of Jungkook's hand. They hadn't noticed how long they sat in this way. When the door was opened by one of the guards, and their attention was turned to the door.  
Jungkook wasn't sure what to do, but he still felt resistance in his hand. Taehyung had held it tighter when the guard entered, though he had moved to sitting on the bed almost hiding Jungkook behind him.  
Taehyung was shielding him and Jungkook looked up at the back of Taehyung in surprise. 

"The king is here to speak to the Empath." Said the guard.  
"His name is Jungkook." Said Taehyung annoyed.  
The guard said nothing and stepped aside as the king entered. Taehyung did not move and did not let his protective stance lessen at the sight of the man. He may have trusted the king with the truth, but he did not trust him with Jungkook's life.

The king took notice of the way Taehyung was doing his best to keep the distance between others and Jungkook. Jungkook took his other hand and softly touched the hand Taehyung still had gripping him.  
"Taehyung." He said softly, "it's ok!"  
Taehyung turned to see Jungkook nod at him smiling. This was enough to make the other relax and return to his seat next to the bed. He let go of Jungkook's hand and sat quietly as the king and Jungkook began talking.

"You really think this would work?" The king asked concerned.  
"I can convince them to leave before anyone else gets hurt. We won't have to fight them, if the anger they feel is gone. If I can convince them to return home, even their own men can be spared." Jungkook said reassuringly.

"I can't honestly say that I believe this is possible but if we can prevent war then I want to try. How will you do it?" The king asked.

"I need to talk to them. I need to stand in front of them to reach them." Jungkook said.  
"But Jungkook they hurt you! You want to stand before them after what they did?!" Taehyung said objecting. 

Jungkook could sense Taehyung's concern which he found endearing, but he knew what he was willing to sacrifice if it meant saving his people.

"We have agreed to a meeting, and it will be soon." The king said. "I'll gather the council and.."  
"No, not the council." Taehyung said. "I don't trust them, I will pick the ones who accompany Jungkook. People I know I can trust."  
The king agreed and left them.

Taehyung watched the king and the guards leave and let concern fill his features. He turned to Jungkook who smiled softly.  
"Why are you so worried?" Jungkook asked.  
"I don't know. You keep getting hurt and I can't help but worry about you." Taehyung replied.  
"But don't you realize that I could have stopped them if I wanted to." Jungkook said.  
"Then why didn't you? Why didn't you stop them from hurting you?" Taehyung asked sadly.  
"Because then I would have to manipulate them and I would become the monster everyone is afraid of. The one who takes away their free will, that manipulates them." Jungkook replied.  
"But you want to use your ability now, why? You don't owe the kingdom anything." Taehyung said a little annoyed.  
"Maybe, some don't deserve my help...but what about the ones who are innocent? Who can not fight back, who depend on others to protect them? Should I let them be injured or killed for something that they have no say in? They deserve to be protected from this conflict. I won't hurt the other men, I will take away their fear and anger. That's all this comes down to...they are angry and they are afraid. That's all" Jungkook said with a confident but shy smile.

"I think you are too forgiving." Taehyung said a little mad.  
Jungkook laughed a little.  
"Maybe. But you are too protective and quick to fight. So I guess we balance eachother out." Jungkook replied teasingly.

This made Taehyung shy a little. What did he mean by that? He dropped his gaze down to his fidgeting hands. Jungkook watched on wondering what he was thinking. He decided to find out, but first he wanted to ask permission.

He reached over slow enough to get Taehyung's attention. Getting closer to the mark on Taehyung's neck.  
"May I?" Jungkook asked.  
Taehyung nodded softly.

Jungkook placed his hand on the thorn marks running down Taehyung's neck. The same energy was felt under the touch but this time, it wasn't past memories they shared. This time they shared their memories between them, and how in the short time they had know eachother there was something more there.  
It had happened quick and without a reason or motive, but from the moment they had seen eachother their bond was formed. The feelings that fate had brought them together had been building since that day.  
It had been a feeling that came without knowing, and though to many it seemed unusual, crazy even, it was real. Fate had sent them into a whirlwind of events that bonded them together and there was no sign of it fading. 

When Jungkook moved his hand away they looked at eachother in awe. The connection had let them see eachother through the other's eyes and left them stunned. They had not realized the amount of feelings that had grown between them.  
They both became a little shy and looked away holding back their smiles. Before they could say anything some one entered.  
"Ah Taehyung! Finally!!! Where have you been? We have been so worried!" Said the younger man.  
He looked around the same age as Taehyung but Jungkook had not seen him before. The man looked over at Jungkook and smiled, walking over to greet him.

"Hello, you must be the empath that everyone has been talking about!" He said receiving a jab to his ribs from Taehyung for being rude.  
"His name is Jungkook." Taehyung said annoyed.  
"Oh oh sorry! Jungkook, it's nice to finally meet you! I'm Jimin, I am also one of the sons of a council member." He said smirking.  
"Are the others coming?" Taehyung asked.  
"Yeah they are on their way! So we are really doing this? I mean no offence to Jungkook here, but do you think this will work? Us against an army?" Jimin asked.  
"We won't be fighting them. Jungkook will make sure they don't attack us, but he needs protection. We are all less threatening in their eyes and they date not hurt us or war will rage like they have never known!" Taehyung replied.  
"The one advantage I guess of our fathers being the king's council. Revenge comes with a swift blow and a lot of blood." Jimin says jokingly.  
"Uh be quiet! Have the others come soon, once the king meets with the admiral we need to be ready. In case the negotiations don't go well, it will be up to Jungkook to step in." Taehyung said.  
"Ok, we will be ready. Oh and you might want to put these on?" Jimin said handing him too deep red cloaks.  
"What are these for?" Taehyung asks.  
"We are the council to the Empath, so we have to dress like it." He said winking and walking out.

A couple hours passed as Jungkook began to regain his strength, to the surprise of all he was healing incredibly quickly.  
"How are you healing this quickly?" Taehyung asked Jungkook with surprise.  
"I don't know." Jungkook said just as unsure.  
The doctor had returned not long before to examine Jungkook once more, to find he had almost completely healed since he had been back. No one could explain it, but it was not surprising since they knew so little about what he was.

The other sons of the council had arrived shortly after to be ready if their help was needed. They waited in the room Jungkook had been recovering in, asking every question they could think to ask him.  
"So are you like a wizard?" Jimin asked.  
Taehyung shot him a look. "What I'm just curious!"  
"No I'm not a wizard... honestly, I don't know everything about what I am. My parents were killed when I was young, so they weren't able explain it all to me. My aunt had decided to never use her ability and never asked about it. So it's pretty much a big mystery as well." Jungkook admitted.  
"But you can like make people do whatever you want?" One of the other boys asked.  
"The human mind is sensitive to suggestion. If I can cause a person to feel or not feel a specific emotion it can influence their actions." Jungkook explained.  
"Really? Can you show us?" Another asked laughing a little.  
"He is not some toy guys." Taehyung said diffensively. 

"Stop acting like a mother hen!" Jimin teased patting Taehyung's shoulder.  
Taehyung brushed him away with a playful punch to the gut.  
Jungkook watched amused before stepping toward Jimin slowly.  
Jimin froze watching not sure what to do. Jungkook reached out and placed his hands on either side of Jimin's face. He stood like this for a short while then let go. Jimin began walking toward one of his other friends and hugging him.

"Hey! What?! Let go!" The other said.  
"Hyung I love you! You are my favorite hyung!" Jimin said holding on tighter.  
"Let go you!" Said the other annoyed.

The others start laughing. Jimin then realizes what he is doing and quickly pulls away.  
"What did you do? Why did I do that?" Jimin asked embarrassed.  
"I made you feel contentment. The feeling of happiness and apparently the friend who produces that feeling in you the most is him." Jungkook replied holding back a smile.  
The others held back their giggles as Jimin became shy. Before any could speak a teasing word the door to room flew open and a panicked guard entered.

"The king! He has been taken hostage!" The guard said.  
The boys rushed to follow the guard.

The sound of the soldiers shouting echoed through the halls that the boys ran down. Evening had descended on the scene and they stood watching arrows of fire being shot over the wall at the people below.  
Screams were ringing through the village as people ran for cover. The guards had began ushering people to safety while others tried to keep the soldiers from breaching the gate.  
Time was rushing by and the boys stood before the gate keeping their enemy just out of reach of them. Taehyung turned to look at Jungkook who's face of surprise turned serious and he lifted the hood of the cloak over his head.

The others followed his actions and formed a line behind the gate waiting. Jungkook had never tested the full extent of his power, but at that moment he knew he had to give everything he had. He blew I to the shell the had been holding.  
The sound it made sent a chill through his body as it traveled past the guards and traveled along the plain, drifting into the trees of the dark forest. The leaves rushed as a guest of wind blew past them in response to the sound.  
The harsh wind rushed over the grassy hills until it blew past the soldiers trying to push their way through the vate. This took them by surprise and they turned and shielded their eyes. Confused.  
They had grown quiet and shortly started murmuring in confusion. 

The wind traveled through the gate, past the guards and surrounding the boy. He stood as the breeze covered him and the others turned to look. They stepped away for a minute and the guards as well had moved away from the gate to look in Jungkook's direction.

He closed his eyes and let the breeze send an electricity through his body. When the wind died down, he opened his eyes displaying their new green color. The boys around him we're suprised but stood by him waiting and ready. 

....

It had been quiet since that night, none of the enemy had returned. None had tried to attack the place again. Word had spread that a spirit protected it's walls, and all who dare attack would be sent mad.  
Of course this stories were an exaggeration of the truth. Yes there had been a special creature that had protected the city, but it had made the men forget. Forget their motivation to attack the city, forget why they had come, forget their anger and fear.

This left them confused and when Jungkook advised them to return from where they had come, and they did. The sight of Jungkook walking toward them in his red cloak was enough for them to think he was a spirit sent to defend the city.  
They retreated and told the story to any who would listen. Which left the village beyond the great wall, safe and peaceful once more. Jungkook stood at the edge of the forest looking down at the place he once feared.  
The place that hurt him in so many ways, but now was the place he felt the safest. The people had changed toward him, and even now considered him a hero. The king had removed the old council with Jungkook's new friends. The men who stood with him, and help defend the city.  
Jungkook looked over the hills surrounding him, and a smile grew as a familiar figure walks toward him. He was the one who had saved him, protected him and cared for him the most. 

Soon they were within arms reach of eachother and Jungkook reached out his hand toward the one he treasured most. With a smile Taehyung reached out his own hand taking the other's in his own and standing beside him.  
They smiled to eachother before turning and watching the sun set over the far trees. Not only had they saved their people but they had saved eachother, and agreed to never let go.

*Side note: Long ago one of Jungkook's ancestors had traveled into the forest. He met a water nymph and they fell in love. She left with him to live behind the wall, and their children possessed the power of empathy thanks to their mother.

*Side note: Jungkook was able to heal so quickly because after he had been healed by the waters of the lake, his ancestral water nymph DNA was activated...giving him the ability to heal quickly among other abilities.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this! Honestly it was the hardest one I wrote. Mostly because lately I have barely been sleeping and because it was an emotional story. I really hope you enjoyed reading it!!! Thank you so so much!!!


End file.
